The Other Trainer
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Both Gary and Ash know there is supposed to be another couple other trainers to have their first Pokémon like them to start off on their journey. To Gary he finds his heart to be taken by the other boy who is a trainer with his green color eyes sparkle with anticipation of the new step in his life.


The Other Trainer

Summary: Both Gary and Ash know there is supposed to be another couple other trainers to have their first Pokémon like them to start off on their journey. To Gary he finds his heart to be taken by the other boy who is a trainer with his green color eyes sparkle with anticipation of the new step in his life.

Warning: Au-Pokémon World, no magic Harry, Pokémon Trainer Harry, pre-slash

* * *

Gary Oak bounces on the ball of his feet in anticipation waiting for the other newbie trainers like himself to arrive in front of his grandfather's lab. He knows there is supposed to be three others besides himself making it four trainers from Pallet about to start their journey. He wonder what Pokémon will be waiting for him. He's in between Squirtle or even Charmander. He rather like Eevee though hopefully later on he can catch one or two to have a pair.

"I'm not late am I?" The tired voice of his childhood friend turn rival catches Gary's attention seeing Ash wearing his green and yellow pajama top with jeans and worn out sneakers.

"No Ashy boy," Gary answers turning his attention to the door getting more and more impatient. "Come on Gramps hurry up here."

"Rather impatient aren't you Oak." A female voice remarks rather stoically as a soft pleasant male voice laughs.

"Really Leaf you are forgetting who he is," The boy teases the girl causing Gary and Ash to stare at the two new comers.

The first a girl with long dark brown hair and green eyes. She's wearing a light blue shirt and white pair of shorts with black sneakers on her feet. She gives the two a smirk than glance at her companion. The boy that is with her has the messiest black hair that Gary ever seen and its worse than Ash. His green eyes sparkle with anticipation and determination for his upcoming journey.

"So true he's an Oak," the one call Leaf teases back giggling as the boy laughs again.

"Um who are you?" Ash asks rather confuse not sure if he seen these two kids around.

"I'm Leaf and this is H-" Leaf begins only to have the raven boy interrupt.

"Call me Takehiro," The raven answers with a nod.

"Takehiro," Gary repeats feeling that it's a name but not quite fitting the boy.

Before any other words could be said the door to the Pokémon Lab opens revealing Professor Oak smiling at the four new trainers before him. "Hello I'm Professor Oak and welcome," the man introduce. "It's a pleasure to meet you Simone, Harry, Gary and Ash."

"Huh?" the brunette and raven boy said gazing at the two who nod.

"I like go by Leaf professor," Leaf answers grinning."

"Takehiro at times as a name I taken upon myself though I do go by Harry, sir." Harry answers smirking at Gary who seem to fight the blush wanting to form on his cheeks.

"I'll keep that in mind," Oak answers nodding making a mental note of it leading the four pre-teenagers into the lab where he has four pokeballs ready.

"Ladies first," Oak said nodding to the girl who has a nervous look in her eyes

Her hand trails over them unsure and takes a deep breath grabbing the second to the left with closed eyes.

She whispers, "Come on out."

The red beam comes out of the red and white capsule revealing a small green Pokémon calling out, "Bulbasaur."

"Huh?" She opens an eye looking at her new partner finding its looking at her as well. With a smile she bends eye level to the creature. "Hey there."

"Saur," Bulbasaur greets walking to her nuzzling her hand making Leaf laugh.

"Thank you Professor Oak," Leaf said gazing at the man picking up her new Pokémon to start bonding with her.

"Alright Harry you're next," Oak said nodding to the raven boy who nods.

Harry could feel those black pools of the professor's grandson on his back making the hair on his neck to stick up. He tries to ignore the look while he concentrate on the three pokeballs wondering who is left. His eyes remain on the one in the center as if its calling to him. He moves forward as in a trance.

As soon his fingers wrap around the pokeball he knows whatever the Pokémon inside is the right choice for him. He right partner that be by his side thick and thin. He tosses the pokeball in the air eyes lock to the beam hitting the floor as a figure appears from within. His breath hitches as a pair of blue eyes staring at him from the orange creature with cream color belly and a flame on its tail.

"Char," the creature squeaks tilting its head looking carefully at the raven as if judging him for a moment. "Charmander!"

Charmander walks over nuzzling Harry on the stomach making a purring like noise content with its new trainer. Harry grins rubbing the lizard Pokémon already vowing to take great care of him.

Ash sighs already trying to figure what be left for him. He shifts side from side looking anxiously at the last two pokeballs. Gary on the other hand is rather restless. He been in debate about Charmander but isn't so sure now. One has to be Squirtle and the other a random mystery Pokémon his gramps caught or so.

"Gary," Oak sighs feeling his eyes twitch at the obvious impatient expression in his grandson's body language.

"Just count on me Gramps not these losers," Gary said puffing out his chest hoping it would catch Harry's attention.

"Peacock," Harry mutters under his breath barely a hint of disinterest making the brunette to lightly deflate but push it off while wondering why this boy's opinion of him matters so much.

Gary picks the right pokeball grunting out, "Come forth."

Soon appears is a small male Squirtle looking happily at Gary. Gary feels his lips tilt upwards please with his starter Pokémon choice.

"Your turn Ashy," Gary sneers making Ash hiss softly while Leaf and Harry give the brunette boy a look of annoyance since all four can't leave the lab just yet though the itch to leave is eating at them and their newly acquired Pokémon.

Ash takes the last and final pokeball tossing it in the air wondering what's inside. To the others and his surprise is an electric mouse Pokémon Pikachu glaring at all of them with electric sparks sparking out of its red cheeks. Harry notice how Professor Oak seems to be backing away slightly.

No words could be said before the Pikachu shocks all the kids missing the Pokémon that duck and cover in time. Ash coughs blinking a few times while Harry tries to fix his more spikier than normal hair. Leaf shakes her head while Gary finds the whole thing amusing.

"Well that is entertaining," Oak said from the other side of the room keeping a wary eye on the Pikachu before turning his attention to the children ranging between ages of eleven to twelve. "Here I have four Pokedex and a request of each of you."

"What is it?" Gary ask getting more peeve and annoyed.

"To go on a journey and fill up the entries," Oak explains seeing the looks for wanting to spread their wings spread on the kids' faces as they gaze at him with interest. "Have fun and enjoy."

He hands them out watching as Ash grins before claiming he's going to head home to change before starting his journey. Leaf turn to Harry said she'll meet with him some part near Viridian or Pewter city. Gary rather more intrigue with the raven boy tries to get him to join him but earns a polite response of he's fine on his own before walking out of the lab taking Gary's heart with him as well.

* * *

 **This is a oneshot featuring an idea that may contribute more into its own chapter fic of Harry growing up and becoming a trainer in a Pokemon Region. This one choosing Kanto region to introduce the idea. Previews are appreciated.**


End file.
